One shot story for DivaliciousDooL
by SkylarK619
Summary: This is a story for DivaliciousDooL. I really hope you like it :D Mara, OC/John Cena I don't own Mara, Mara belongs to DivaliciousDool John Cena belongs to hims self


It happened so fast. John remembers him and Mara were just driving along peacefully, listening to music, enjoying each other company, when all of a sudden a huge semi truck slammed into the passenger side of his car, the side where Mara was sitting. John watched in horror as his girlfriend's body was shot forward, then sideways. The car spun off to the side of the road. John, who only had minor pain, looked to his girlfriend who laid limp on the airbag. He screamed her name, but no response. He could feel the tears forming at his eyes. Ambulances and police cars arrived at the scene. John remained paralyzed with fear as he watched people prying the doors open to get to Mara. When they put Mara on the stretcher, John felt someone open his door and drag him out of the car.

"Sir, sir! Are you okay?" The cop yelled at John. John slowly nodded as gingerly stood up, holding the back of his neck.

"M-Mara" John said as her walked towards the ambulance that occupied Mara.

"Sir, you need to be checked out for injuries" John kept walking. "SIR!" The cop screamed. John slowly turned around, shot the cop a look, then boarded the ambulance so he could be with Mara.

-2 weeks later-

John sat in a hospital chair that was next to Mara's bed. Mara has been in a coma for almost 2 weeks. John came and visited her ever single day. He would just hold her hand in his, he would sometimes stroke her dark brunette hair that just passed her shoulders. He waited for the day that she would awake from her coma. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful dark eyes looking up at him, her sweet smile form across her lips. He turned his gaze towards the tile floor. He just couldn't wait. He sat in science, the only thing that made noise was the numerous machines that sat in the room. Then he heard a soft moan, his head shot up to find Mara's eyes slowly fluttering open. John smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning, he couldn't believe the love of his life was finally coming back to him.

"Mara? Can you hear me" He spoke so softly. Mara slowly turned her head to face him.

"Yes, I can hear you"

"Oh good. Oh Mara I was so worried, I worried that I would never see you again" He leaned over to kiss Mara on the forehead, but she turned away.

"Mara? It's me."

"I know who you are, but I think its kind of weird that a doctor would kiss his patient."

John's heart sunk, "Honey, I'm not your doctor. It's me John Cena, your boyfriend. You remember me right?"

Mara's face saddened, "I'm sorry, sir, I don't remember you."

John felt tears forming in his eyes, he fought them back. "Mara please!" He begged.

Mara just simply shook her head. "I'm sorry" John Cena stood up and left the room, he knew he had to win her heart back, but how?

-The next day-

John rushed back into Mara's room. He brought a scrapbook, which was full of pictures of Mara and him. He hoped this would make her remember.

"Mara?"

Mara rolled over in her bed to face John

"Hi"

"May I come in?"

"Sure" John came in and sat down in the chair that was next to her bed.

"I brought something for you, for us, to look at" John smiled.

"Oh, what is it?" Mara asked. John set the scrapbook on the side of the bed and turned it so it was facing Mara.

"Mara, this is a scrapbook of us, and I hope if I show you this, you'll will start to remember me" Mara just looked puzzled.

John and Mara spent hours and hours going over the scrapbook, but Mara still didn't recognize John. John was stumped, he didn't know what else to do. He tried everything, he showed her the scrapbook, he talked about the great times they both had together, he even talked about his wrestling career, still nothing. Visiting hours for the hospital were almost over, and Mara still didn't know who this man was.

"Mara please, do you remember anything, anything at all"

"No, I'm sorry" John put his face in his hands and sighed. He was really tired and ready to give up, he had to face it, Mara was probably never going to remember him again. Then he had one last thing, one last thing he could do to make her remember, he just hoped it work. John took his hands off his face and looked into Mara's eyes. He brushed a lock of dark brown hair out of Mara's face, then leaned in to kiss her. This took Mara by surprise, but she didn't turn away this time, she let the man kiss her. When John pulled away from the kiss, Mara looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Hi John"

Tears came to John's eyes, not because he was sad, but because he was overjoyed.

"You remember now?"

Mara nodded, tears also coming to her eyes.

"Oh John"

"Oh Mara".

"I love you John" Mara whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Mara"

Then the two hugged each other for a long, long time. Neither of them had any intention of letting go.


End file.
